


Beauty Parlor

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Rick's POV, Shane Walsh Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: Rick watches Judith play with Shane's hair.





	Beauty Parlor

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for this series and these character. Hope it's alright!

They’re in a safe place again for now, and Judith is about 4 or 5 years old (sometimes he has trouble remembering specifically because in addition to nobody making calendars anymore and it just being hard to keep track of days and the passage of time in general, he sort of checked out the day she was born and it lasted far longer than it should’ve. Shane always remembers, though) while Rick leans against a wall nearby and smiles fondly as he watches her play with Shane’s hair. She’s putting it up in multiple teeny tiny “ponytails” using string and thread and once in awhile an actual hair tie. Shane is pretending to read while she plays Beauty Parlor, having silly conversations with her as he does.

Rick tries not to think about the fact that Judith has no idea what a beauty parlor actually is, has never seen one and probably never will. Daryl taught her this game and almost everybody in the group has let her play it with them, although none more often or more enthusiastically than Shane himself.

In fact, if he knows Shane and the way this usually goes, Shane will keep his hair up in that ridiculous do until they go to bed tonight, which means in about an hour Shane’s going to be helping some of the men and a few of the women with some work outside while looking completely ridiculous like it’s normal. 

Rick will have to make a note to see if Carol will go with them so that she can be among them if someone makes a remark that’s a little too snide about Judith’s hairstyling abilities. Carol will hold Shane back so nobody gets knocked unconscious. Well, either that or she’ll knock Shane and whoever started the trouble unconscious herself if they’re too unruly. Maybe he should ask Michonne. Or…maybe he should just be there himself. 

Yeah, that might be best. 

But, for now, he’s just going to stand here in the peaceful, quiet atmosphere and listen to Shane playing with their daughter, the both of them happy and relaxed. 

All thoughts of potential dangers and fear gone for the moment while a little girl and her daddy play Beauty Parlor like the world never ended.

**Author's Note:**

> The format for this fic might seem a little odd because it wasn't originally supposed to be a fic. It was intended as a prompt, but then I just...kept going. And so I tweaked the parts that made that glaringly obvious, but it still probably doesn't read entirely right. I apologize if that's the case, and I hope that it doesn't hinder the experience for anyone.


End file.
